


Meditation Practice

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers 4, SVE2018, Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision joins Wanda and Doctor Strange for a meditation training session.Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2018.





	Meditation Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://rachelillustrates.tumblr.com/post/178243087998/artemisegeria-rachelillustrates-sve).
> 
> Written for @rachelillustrates on Tumblr: Thank you for the wonderful picture that you made for me during the exchange. I found it very inspiring. I hope you enjoy this little fic, and I hope you don’t mind that I stole your title.

“Concentrate, Wanda. You dropped three inches.” 

Wanda opened her eyes to glare at Strange. “I’ve been in the same position for an hour.” He had instructed her to levitate with her powers and hold steady at exactly two feet above the ground, while emptying her head of all other thoughts.

“Yes, and with proper training and focus, you should be able to hover at the same level indefinitely. Continue.”

She resumed her previous position, attempting to tamp down her irritation at Stephen. His teaching was beneficial to her and all the Avengers, she had to remind herself. Ever since Thanos’s final defeat, they were determined that no cosmic threat would ever blindside them again. Not giving her any leeway or unnecessary praise was his way of showing his faith in her.

Wanda was able to maintain her position for another half hour when her body gave out, and she fell back onto her cushion. 

Stephen relented. “You may take a fifteen-minute break. Then, we’ll meet back here.”

Wanda headed upstairs to the kitchen. A sandwich and a glass of water were already laid out on the counter for her. She took a bite just as Vision phased up through the floor in front of her. “Good afternoon, how is your training going?”

“Ugh, don’t ask.” She took a few more bites while he sat across from her. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

“You are welcome.” 

They remained in companionable silence. Wanda finished her lunch, taking a moment to stretch and roll her shoulders. Vision moved behind her to knead the muscles at the base of her neck. His thumbs pressed into her flesh, and she sighed. Wanda looked at her watch, groaning again. “I have to go back. I’ll see you later, Vizh.”

“May I join you? I have been studying meditation, and I would be fascinated to try it.”

“Sure, Vizh, if Professor Strange agrees.”

His smile tilted. “I am certain that Doctor Strange will agree. He always appreciates our discussions about medical advancements and the intricacies of the powers that the Mind Stone grants.”

“Teacher’s pet.” It was a familiar accusation. She stuck her tongue out at him, but she also wrapped her arms around him. Vision grinned down at her as he draped an arm across her shoulders. They walked downstairs, not letting go of each other the whole way.

Only the slight smirk on Stephen’s face indicated that he paid them any attention. “Good afternoon, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen nodded politely at him. “Good afternoon, Vision. Have you read Raffa’s recent study on navigated transcranial magnetic stimulation that allows surgeons to map the motor cortex prior to surgery?”

“Oh, yes, I found it most illuminating, but more work needs to be done on how the process impacts surgery on motor-eloquent lesions.” These conversations always went completely over Wanda’s head, but she did enjoy Stephen’s genuine eagerness to discuss such topics with Vision and Vision’s opening up during the interactions. 

“I agree, but it is a good start.” Stephen actually smiled a bit before adopting the serious expression that he wore when he was in teaching mode. “Alright, Wanda, let us resume where we left off. I hope we can finish our discussion another time, Vision.” 

Vision replied, “Of course, I would be happy to discuss the study further, but I was hoping I might join you and Wanda in your meditation practice today.” 

“Yes, you may join us.” Stephen gestured to a pile of extra cushions that were stacked in the corner of the training room. Vision retrieved one and placed it next to Wanda’s, on the far side of Stephen.

The three of them sat cross legged before they began to hover. After fifteen minutes, Wanda risked opening one eye to glance at Vision. She found him looking back at her. He winked at her with his one open eye, and she smiled at him. Stephen’s face remained impassive, with just a slight quirk to one eyebrow. 

Wanda continued to smile at Vision. Reaching out with her mind, she nudged him lightly. _You’re risking Stephen being upset with you, Vizh._

Vision’s smile fell. He glanced across her at Stephen, but there was no change in his demeanor. _I believe we are safe for now._ His grin returned. _Moreover, the benefit of being a teacher’s pet, as you say, is that he would likely forgive a minor lapse._

She resisted the urge to glare at him or shake her head, instead focusing on staying at the same level despite her split in focus. They continued teasing back and forth. Eventually Wanda felt herself dropping closer to the ground. Vision, of course, remained completely stable. Her powers raised her back up, and she poked him lightly. He merely smiled back at her. 

Stephen’s throat clearing startled them so much that they both fell onto their cushions. Wanda and Vision turned guilty faces toward him. “Are you done amusing yourselves?”

“My apologies, Doctor Strange. I will leave you and Wanda to your training.” He began to unfold his long limbs to stand.

Stephen said, “Wait.” His expression was thoughtful. “Perhaps this is a good test. I understand from Carol that you two have been reprimanded for sneaking away mid-mission to have a romantic moment or two.” Wanda was usually able to fire back after one of Stephen’s occasional barbs, but she found herself blushing helplessly. Vision was also shifting uncomfortably. “You need to learn to channel your concentration absolutely toward the task at hand, even when you’re next to each other.”

“Carol is a no-good snitch,” Wanda muttered.

Stephen pretended not to hear her. “We’ll begin again. One hour of completely emptying your minds and holding your position.” He adopted his sternest Sorcerer Supreme air. “And no telepathic conversations or flirting with each other. Yes, I noticed.” 

Wanda and Vision nodded, chastised. The hour passed without incident, though it was very boring. She was grateful when Stephen finally stood and halted the exercise. Rising to their feet, Vision and Wanda returned their cushions to their designated homes. They couldn’t resist holding hands while they faced Stephen in the middle of the room.

“Well done,” the sorcerer said, which was high praise coming from him. “I have to return to the Sanctum now, but I will be here again the day after tomorrow for the team meeting.” He used his sling ring to conjure a portal and paused for a moment. “Wanda, please practice for one hour tomorrow.” Upon seeing her mutinous expression, he added, “These basics are important. I know this is tedious, but I learned that it does not pay to try to skip past them.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” Wanda was certain that he was correct, but part of her was convinced he was emphasizing meditation so much only to teach her a lesson about patience. “Good night, Stephen.” 

Vision said, “Have a good evening, Doctor Strange.” Stephen gave a slight wave and was gone. “Well, at least he was not too angry.” 

A smirk spread across Wanda’s face. “Yes, it would be a travesty if he were angry with _you_.” 

“You may laugh now,” Vision teased, unperturbed, as he looked down at her joyfully, “but I may be persuaded to put in a good word for you some day.” 

“Ha, ha.” Her body turned and leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I’m tired. Can we take a nap now?”

“Yes, I found meditation surprisingly taxing as well.” Without warning, Vision lifted Wanda bridal style and carried her to their room.


End file.
